1. Field Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a wire grid polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an array of parallel conducting wires in which parallel conductor wires are arranged in order to polarize only specific polarized light in electromagnetic waves may be called a wire grid.
A wire grid structure having a cycle shorter than a wavelength of corresponding light may have polarizing characteristics in which the wire grid structure may reflect light vibrating in a direction parallel to the wire direction while pass through light vibrating in a direction perpendicular to the wire direction. This type of polarizer is advantageous in that reflected polarized light may be reused, as compared to an absorbing type polarizer.
As demand for the miniaturization and compactification of devices has been continuously made, the development of a fine pattern process has been required. In particular, in order to develop various types of the next generation nano-scale devices, manufacturing nano-scale patterns having a large area with a high density through a process requiring a relatively inexpensive cost may be important.
Until now, photolithography technologies such as I-line, ArF and the like have been mainly used. However, there is a limitation in manufacturing patterns having a size of about 25 nm or less. Further, photolithography technologies for forming the wire grid polarizer have problem in that regions covered with photoresist remain unpatterned.